


Qcissus

by Siimes



Series: Спецквест [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes
Summary: Времена меняются, и мы меняемся с ними.





	Qcissus

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: mismoritress  
> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора

Вряд ли во Вселенной существовал кто-то более эгоистичный и самовлюблённый, чем Кью, — ничто не могло поколебать уверенность капитана Пикара в незыблемости этой аксиомы. Кью считал себя везде и во всём правым и до последнего не желал признавать свои ошибки. Он был убеждён, что в любом случае хватит просто щёлкнуть пальцами и вернуть всё на свои места, чтобы это сочли за достаточное извинение. Кью рисовался без зазрения совести и, казалось, не мог прожить и дня без того, чтобы лишний раз напомнить миру, как тому повезло с существованием такой восхитительно неподражаемой личности. Впрочем, Пикар признавал, что подобный безграничный нарциссизм вполне ожидаем от всемогущего существа. Однако это не избавляло его от периодически ярко вспыхивающего желания засунуть возмутителя спокойствия в плазменный трубопровод. Или, вот как сейчас, опустить тому на голову вон ту симпатичную древнюю колонну, увитую тёмно-зелёным ползучим растением.

— Кью, прежде чем ты откроешь рот, хочу проинформировать, что у меня нет ни малейшего желания тебя слушать, — решительно отрубил Пикар, обнаружив себя стоящим посреди залитой солнцем старинной каменной платформы в изумрудных инопланетных джунглях вместо уютного дивана и полутьмы собственной каюты.

— А ты как всегда рад меня видеть, Жан-Люк, — фыркнул Кью и скрестил руки на груди, привычно красуясь в капитанской форме и отзеркаливая одеяние объекта своего внимания.

— Я бы предпочёл, чтобы меня не выдёргивали бесцеремонно с собственного корабля и не забрасывали неизвестно куда, — парировал Пикар.

— Ты бы предпочёл, чтобы тебя не забрасывали на планету Марлони, — уточнил Кью, склонив голову на бок.

Пикар прервался и скользнул взглядом по богатому зелёными красками пейзажу с причудливо разбросанными яркими пёстрыми пятнами диковинных цветов.

— Хоть сюда, — непреклонно проговорил он, хотя с удовольствием глубоко вдохнул свежий, насыщенным мягкими ароматами воздух. — Я в полной мере наслаждался покоем и тишиной своей каюты, пока...

— Жан-Люк! — всплеснул руками Кью. — Я предлагаю тебе отдых на одной из самых красивых планет в этом квадранте, а ты хочешь вернуться в свой стенной шкаф!

— Верни меня на Энтерпрайз, Кью! — потребовал Пикар. — Моя команда...

— Прекрасно обойдётся без своего капитана хотя бы несколько часов, — перебил его Кью. — Разве ты не для этого заперся в своей келье? Обещаю тебе, если твоё присутствие понадобится на Энтерпрайзе, ты немедленно вернёшься на корабль.

— Обещаешь? — переспросил Пикар и скептически приподнял бровь, тем самым выражая своё отношение к надёжности его слов.

— Жан-Люк, твоё недоверие ранит меня в самое сердце, — патетически провозгласил Кью и скорбно опустил уголки губ. — Но, так и быть, я прощаю тебя.

— Какое великодушие, — саркастически отозвался Пикар.

— Я рад, что ты это заметил, — кивнул Кью, проигнорировав тон обращённой к нему реплики. — А теперь, Жан-Люк, продемонстрируй хоть немного вежливости и обрати внимание на то, где мы находимся, — Кью сделал приглашающий жест.

Пикар присмотрелся к каменной платформе и полуразрушенным колоннам вокруг.

— Это же... Я здесь уже был, — пробормотал он.

— Удивительно, что ты смог узнать это место, — фыркнул Кью. — В прошлый раз ты проторчал здесь всё время, уткнувшись носом в землю.

Пикар проигнорировал его и целеустремлённо зашагал вглубь джунглей, рукой отодвигая ветви деревьев, нависающие над едва различимой в траве тропинкой. Вскоре перед ним показалась уютная долина со светлыми пятнами палаток и песочно-жёлтыми квадратами раскопанной земли.

— Археологическая экспедиция, — проговорил Пикар.

— Тебе ведь хотелось ещё раз посетить её, — отозвался следовавший за ним Кью.

Действительно, отдых на раскопках вряд ли мог претендовать на звание самого расслабляющего отпуска. Но только не для того, чья любовь к археологии могла поспорить лишь со страстью к звездолётам и космическим исследованиям. И понять это мог только тот, для кого радость другого человека становилась важнее собственного удовольствия.

— Но ты ведь легко мог отправить нас сразу во второй век, — Пикар с трудом отвернулся от манящей картины, чтобы посмотреть на своего спутника. — Почему ты выбрал наше время?

— Но тебе ведь непременно нужна загадка, — отозвался тот. — Просто так увидеть всё своими глазами для тебя будет не так увлекательно, как копаться в пыли и возводить на ней предположения.

В этот момент Пикар с изумлением подумал, что Кью, пожалуй, начал становиться чуть меньшим нарциссом.

— К тому же, — понизив голос, продолжил Кью и внезапно шагнул к нему, прижавшись почти вплотную, — когда я и так знаю, что здесь было во втором веке, разве я могу лишить себя удовольствия наблюдать за твоей вознёй? Ты же столь редко бываешь таким очаровательно наивным, — страстно зашептал он, уставившись на Пикара.

Или нет. Полностью утратить нарциссизм Кью не грозило.

Февраль, 2018


End file.
